


Dynamic Christmas

by umbreonblue



Category: Dynamic Chord
Genre: Christmas Party, Confession, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Just wanted too! Reon needs more love. Happy Holidays!





	Dynamic Christmas

It was the Dynamic Chord band-only Christmas Party. Everyone was having a good time. There were drinks, cookies, and of course, music.

However, someone put up mistletoe. A whole bunch of them.

As such, some people got caught under it. Including…

Narumi and Aki.

"Uh…" they both blush.

Aki just quickly places a kiss on Narumi's cheek, Narumi blushing heavily before running away in embarrassment.

* * *

Then, Narumi and Reon.

As awkward as it was Narumi just did what was did to him, a kiss on the cheek. Reon blushes slightly but actually doesn't mind it much.

Narumi makes a vow to stay away from any other mistletoe.

Others who got caught include Yorito and Toki, who actually kissed on the cheek as well, not making a big deal out of it.

* * *

Another is Sakura and Chiya.

Chiya boldly kisses Sakura on the cheek, making Saku-senpai blush a bit.

He just smiles as he avoids any other mistletoe.

Then, it was Haru-chan's turn, in which he was more enthusiastic about it then Sakura. He simply kisses Saku-chan on the other cheek before winking and leaving.

Saku doesn't speak but is blushing a bit more.

* * *

As for the last round, a few others got caught despite being careful.

One such pair is Yuusei and Reon.

Yuusei smirks, teasing and provoking Reon. Reon, with his pride on the line, makes the first move and kisses him on the cheek.

Yuusei is left speechless as Reon huffs, blushing a bit as he leaves him there.

* * *

Then, it's Saku-Senpai and Reon.

"Saku-Senpai…" Reon slightly blushes as he's right under the mistletoe.

Sakura doesn't reply, just leans in as he kisses Reon's forehead.

Reon blinks at him, blush still on him as Saku-Senpai ruffles his hair before leaving, joining his group once more as he avoids mistletoe.

* * *

The last one is Reon and Yorito.

Reon turns away from Yorito-san as Yorito coughs.

Just as Yorito was about to kiss Reon, Reon suddenly stands up straight, their lips connecting in that instant.

Reon blushes as he runs away, Yorito froze for a second before running after him, "Oi!"

Toki and Aki only smile knowingly…since they were the ones to put up the mistletoe.

* * *

Yorito caught Reon on the stairs, a hand on his arm, preventing the younger from running away. "Oi, Reon!"

Reon stops running, panting as he tries to calm down.

"Ne, do you…like me?"

Reon turns his head away from him, not willing to face him. Yorito grabs his chin and turns his head to face his, seeing the heavy blush on Reon's face.

That look was enough.

Sighing, Yorito let Reon go, "You know… you could've just said you liked me."

Reon looks at the ground, "It's not that easy… You're like a god to me…" he mumbles.

Yorito heard that though, "Heh~? I'm a god to you?"

Reon blushes, "W-well… Hai…." He bows his head.

Yorito smiles, "Listen, you want to try something?"

Reon blinks at him, tilting his head, "What?"

"This," is all Yorito says before kissing Reon again.

"Mm…."

After breaking apart for air, Reon smiles, "Does this mean….?"

Yorito nods, "Yeah. We can try dating… just don't tell Yakumo or the President."

Reon smiles, "Un!"

From then on, Yorito and Reon date for a month so far, and are very happy. They don't manage to get caught at all, however, their bandmates already know about them. They keep it a secret as well as the mistletoe at the party, which is dubbed the Mistletoe Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> these are old works.


End file.
